Expect the unexpected
by otavarica
Summary: Kiba looked at his friend, unamused. So this was what had been urgent – and on a weekday. In which Naruto drags Kiba to a night club, where things don't really go as the blond had imagined. Drinks are snatched, relationships are revealed, and Neji can hardly keep his poker face. One-shot; focus on humor/friendship, accompanied by KankuKiba and a few minor pairings.


**So... I was _going to_ continue this further, but it didn't really turn into anything good, so I decided to just let it be. I'm not actually sure of what this is - I was going for a longer KankuKiba, but what I got is, more than anything, about 1900 words of crack. orz Pairings are KankuKiba and ShikaTema, with mentions of NejiGaa, but the first one is the only more apparent one. OOC-ness might be involved, but let's blame that on the genre, yes? ^^;;**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kiba asked, confused. He had no idea about what he had agreed to exactly when he had said yes to Naruto's invitation. For all he knew they could be going for a spontaneous trip overseas – been there, done that.<p>

"We, my friend," the blonde began excitedly and snaked one of his arms around Kiba's shoulders, "are going to a night club. And don't look so sour, Neji works there so if you don't wanna party like I'm going to do, you can chit-chat with him."

Kiba looked at his friend, unamused. So this was what had been urgent – and on a weekday. He wanted to point out that he had work in the morning and that Sakura wasn't the easiest boss, but decided to shut up. Naruto's excitement was too precious to ruin just yet.

"If the music is good, I might consider," the brunet sighed and let Naruto drag him into a dimply lit bar area, close to which the dance floor was located. The two greeted Neji with bright smiles whereas the pale-eyed male gave them a mock sour face before returning to mixing a drink for a blonde girl.

"Look at that lady, damn," Naruto groaned as he appreciated the curves that were emphasized by a tight black dress – which in Naruto's mind would've looked even better on the floor. At this, however, the woman turned to him with a flirty expression, which was quick to fall when she saw the man.

"Um, Naruto, isn't that—"

"…Yep, Gaara's sister. Uh, Temari, please please PLEASE don't say anything to your brother?" Naruto pleaded, and Kiba had trouble controlling his laughter when the redhead stuck his head out from behind his sister.

"Don't worry, I heard it all. Please, do continue hitting on my sister, I don't want to be on the way of love," Gaara deadpanned and drank his shot. Naruto's face was drained from color as he laughed nervously and reassured Gaara that he had no plans on trying to get into his sister's pants.

"N-not that I wouldn't like it, you're really hot..!" he hurriedly added when Temari started looking displeased. Gaara facepalmed and Kiba held his stomach from the laughter; Naruto was not amused in the least. Temari smirked and turned to Neji with a glint in her eyes.

"A round of four, on Naruto," she said and winked at the mentioned blond, who unwillingly took his wallet out. Neji mixed the drinks, and Temari passed Kiba one, but took one away when Naruto tried to reach it.

"Come on, are you seriously drinking two? I paid for that, I deserve one too!"

"Sorry, honey, but Kankurou's here, too," the woman said and pointed at the dark-haired boy dancing his heart out in the middle of the dance floor. Naruto pouted and ordered a drink for himself as well. Kiba sipped his drink and stared at Kankurou – he had never seen him before, live anyway, as he usually had something else to do whenever Gaara was somewhere with Naruto and Kiba, with or without Temari. The guy had the rhythm in his blood, Kiba was convinced.

The song finished and the brunet came to the bar, took his drink which Temari was holding out for him and greeted Naruto and Kiba with a wide smile.

"You must be the idiot, Naruto, and you," he said as he greeted the blond, then turned to Kiba and scanned him from head to toe, "you I would like to take to the dance floor."

Kiba was startled for a second, but decided to finish his drink in an instant and just go with it. What would it hurt?

Naruto sat down next to Temari and pouted. "I was supposed to be the one doing the partying." Temari rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling the hem of her dress down just a bit.

"No one's stopping you," she stated and moved to the dance floor with her hips swaying from side to side, and Naruto could barely tear his eyes off her. Gaara coughed into his fist and Neji had to clench his jaw in order to not lose his poker face.

"Still my sister, Naruto," the redhead pointed out, downing a shot. "Besides, she's got a thing going on with some guy, who should be here soon, too."

"Man, who could be the one to tame Temari," Naruto wondered aloud and finally got a drink from Neji, eyeing it gleefully. Just as he was about to take the first sip, the drink was snatched from his hands.

"That would be me," Shikamaru said blatantly. Naruto observed in horror as the brunet downed half of the drink into his throat. "Also, isn't this a women's drink?" Before the blond could retort, Shikamaru had already went to Temari.

"That jackass—" Naruto muttered and glared at the dance floor. Temari's arms were wrapped around Shikamaru's neck already, and their lips were locked. Gaara followed Naruto's gaze, only to move his attention elsewhere as quick as possible.

"Nothing new here," he said, as he moved his eyes in search of his older brother. He saw Kankurou and Kiba – the former had his hands on the younger male's hips, and the Inuzuka looked a bit confused. "…A lot of new there. Naruto, is Kiba..?"

"I'm pretty sure he's curious," Naruto said nonchalantly as if it was a normal topic for discussion, when in fact he had never talked about the matter with even Kiba himself. "And judging by that right there, he's not too much against the idea of doing a bit of this and that with your brother."

Gaara nodded slowly, whereas Neji took in all the information that was passing between the blond and the redhead. This was way juicier than the newest gossips within his family, for sure. Kiba came to the bar, breathing heavily, and ordered a couple of shots. Naruto grinned at his friend and smacked his back.

"Some liquid courage, eh?" he suggested and raised his eyebrows. Kiba shot a glare at him, but nodded. "Dude, just go for it. He's clearly attracted, why the hell not take the best of it."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Kiba grinned and downed his shots. For a few seconds he only leaned against the bar before shooting straight. "Now, please excuse me."

Gaara followed his path silently, chuckling slightly as Kiba walked straight to Kankurou and kissed him right there, right then. "Courage indeed." Naruto shrugged and rejoiced when Lee finally entered the bar.

"About time, Lee!" he exclaimed as the black-haired man sat next to him. The blond noticed the large bag on Lee's shoulder and saw his chance, so he grinned mischievously with his eyes squinted just a bit. "Say that you were at the gym and you'll be treating a round."

The male sighed.

"A round on me, Neji."

The brunet laughed at his friend – it wasn't the first nor was it the last time that the exact same situation had occurred. It just was that for the first time, the fifth member of their friend group was out there, apparently making out with Gaara's brother. They weren't even dancing anymore, they were just standing by a corner of the room, shutting all of their surroundings outside.

Kankurou let his hands move around Kiba's back slowly, feeling up every move of muscles that happened there as they kissed. Kiba's hands were on the collar of Kankurou's shirt, partially to keep himself from running away and partially to pull the slightly taller male deeper into the kiss. Kankurou broke apart and grinned at the tipsy brunet.

"First time kissing a hunk?" he teased and brushed Kiba's reddened cheek with his thumb. The brunet pressed into the touch and kept his eyes closed, nodding.

"First time kissing a man, actually," he corrected with a mumble and leaned against Kankurou, who ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but think that for a first-timer he did surprisingly well. After about a minute Kiba pulled away from Kankurou and pressed his lips against the awaiting ones, but instead of kissing he began to mumble against them. "I'd love to continue getting to know you, but I've got work in the morning, so…"

The older one shut the brunet up with a deep kiss full of tongue before letting him breathe. "It's cool, I'll be in touch. Kiba, right? I'm Kankurou, and if you want to contact me before I manage to do so, you'll get my number from Gaara." Kiba nodded and ran his hands over Kankurou's torso one more time, shivering slightly as he felt the well-formed abs against his fingertips.

"I'll see you around then, Kankurou," he said with a smirk and squeezed the named man's ass, only getting a similar smirk back from him. The taller one nodded and watched Kiba go, his eyes glued to his ass that was hugged tightly by his skinny jeans. _Not bad, not bad at all_, he thought to himself, pleased that his little pick-up try had gone as well as it had. Usually he didn't have much luck, but fortunately to him, Kiba wasn't too experienced, yet he was definitely up for quite a few things. Apparently trying things out with Kankurou was one of those.

Gaara had long ago decided to just let his siblings be, and was a bit startled when Kiba came back. He smelled a lot like Kankurou, which slightly amused the redhead. _Good for Kankurou._ Naruto grinned smugly when his tipsy friend went to get his jacket and came back to them to put it on.

"No company for the night, lover-boy?" the blond chirped, a little bit tipsy himself. Kiba shot him a glare and pulled the zipper of his jacket up.

"I've got work in the morning, so not today. However," Kiba began and moved his eyes to Gaara, his gaze softening remarkably, "he said I'd get his number from you, would you mind sending it to me at some point?"

Naruto gawked as Gaara nodded, and turned to face the redhead when Kiba finally left with a smug look on his face. "You truly don't plan on standing on the way of love, do you…" Gaara shook his head and dramatically held his glass in the air, eyeing the liquid in it.

"I'm quite a romantic, actually," he deadpanned and got a chuckle from Neji. The bartender slammed his hands on the bar and stared into Gaara's eyes.

"I've yet to see that, mister," the brunet said with a low voice. Naruto squinted his eyes at the conversation going between the two, and the realization only dawned on him when Gaara handed Neji a rose (where had he kept that anyway and _why_? Naruto didn't understand).

"I came all the way here for you, my love," Gaara said seriously, yet it was clear that he was being a bit sarcastic. Naruto's eyes widened, and Lee patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's a part of youth to occasionally face surprises; I did, too," the black-haired said encouragingly, which actually did calm Naruto down – but only because he had a remark to make on a whole other subject.

"Man, will you stop quoting your personal trainer?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please review! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
